Mercy Merie Lango
by X-Girl4
Summary: A girl with much power is found and taken it.But then she switches sides.Can Gambit help her to controll her powers?And what happens once he's done his job?Will she really stay with them and help Magneto?(Mixed and matched love couples.maybe R for later.)
1. Logan and the Danger Room

((A/N: Well this is my first X-Men fan fiction. I'm sorry if it sucks.... I'm I just really old or do other people out there remember the good old X- men episodes, when Rouge and all of them were older, Jean and Scott were married (If memory serves me) and Gambit was a hottie. Wait all that was only what 5 years ago...maybe 7. Huh. It seems like forever ago. Anyway, Welcome to my fan fiction. I will be your host for today...lades please, hands off Gambit and Wolverine...the rest you may touch. Alright so don't touch Sabertoth either...but that's because I don't want sued for him biting you...wait I wouldn't be sued because I don't own them...and I don't say I do either just dream in my own world I do. Lol. All well I hope you enjoy this fan fiction. (If you're wondering my age it's 15 1/2) A/N End:))  
  
(((I SUCK AT ACENTS...SORRY.YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW THEY SOUND, MERCY HAS A SLIGHT ACCENT LIKE GAMBITS.)))  
  
Chapter 1:Logan and the Danger room  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Storm?" Kitty calls going half way through a wall to see if she's in here. "Hello. Class started 10 minutes ago. Are you here?"  
  
"Hey half pint. What are you doing?" Logan asks coming up behind her.  
  
"Oh. Logan have you seen Storm?"  
  
"Come to think of it I haven't or Spike all day. They're probably  
  
together." "Yeah. So is class cancelled for today?" She holds her breath and a smile  
  
in. "Nope. You all are just going to have to go to the Danger room. Im sure we  
  
can use it for traning. I'll go inform everyone..." "Ah! Maybe I'll keep on looking for Storm." She waves running off in search  
  
of Storm. She runs into Lance. "Lance, What are you doing here?" "I came to join...again. Only I plan to stay this time. Of course if I'm  
  
not wanted."  
  
"You'll have to talk to Professor X." Kitty smiles looking up at him. "Already have, and I'm already unpacked. "He hooks his thumbs in his belt  
  
hooks. "So um...what is everyone doing?"  
  
"Looking for Storm...So we don't have a class in the danger room with  
  
Logan."  
  
"I'll help. Anything other then that."  
  
"That's what everyone who knows now is saying." Recruits.We have a new Mutant on  
  
the prowl." Kitty takes Lance her hand going through walls to find were the professor  
  
was.  
  
(((OK so this is my first fan fiction of X-men as I said once before.) 


	2. Mercy

Chapter 2: Mercy "Good everyone is here." Professor X says with a gentle voice.  
  
"What's Lance doing here?" Scot asks standing up.  
  
"Don't tell me he's back."  
  
"I sure am Cyclops. "He grumbles making the floor shake so he falls.  
  
"Hey would you guys stop it. He didn't betray us; he just left because of..."Kitty frowns after not thinking of a reason why he left.  
  
"Yes. Well, lets get back to business shall we?" Professor clears his throat. "The powers have been in slight control and very powerful. Like those of Raven Witch."  
  
Lance gulps "Another one of her out there?!"  
  
"Yes. Only her mind isn't warped like hers. She has powers like most of yours. To take others powers, to control objects and minds, shake the ground, and she has one power in which we haven't encountered yet." He frowned thinking of how to word this one.  
  
"What professor?" Jean ask laying a hand on his shoulder."  
  
"The one power she can't control, to kill with her touch." He frowns. "She can't do as you do Rogue .Her 'poison' goes through the clothes and into the skin and organs. Dissolving the person from the inside out."  
  
"So how has she been in human contact with others like her parents?" Kitty asked with a frown.  
  
"She probably hasn't." Rouge answers with a knowing look on her face.  
  
"Yes, but she has just gotten this new power and I'm sure we can teach her to keep it at bay...and hopefully she will never have to use it." Professor X says with a slight frown. "On the note, she isn't at home anymore since...well she had a accident. I heard of it on the news a few days ago and thought we'd have a new mutant to look for."  
  
"Accident?" Logan asked "what kind?"  
  
"Well it seems a boy about her age asked her to go with him to a school dance once she refused he grabbed her bare arm and needless to go on I believe." The professor shakes his head "The sooner we get to her the better."  
  
"Professor, I think I should go." Rouge says quietly. "We seem to be alike in some ways." She walks off to get suited up.  
  
"Yes, Scoot, Jean, Storm, Lance, and Kitty. Please accompany her. The girl, Mercy is on the streets...at bayville. It seems she is looking for other mutants like her. Try around the mall." He suggests riding off.  
  
Lance frowns "A girl with some of are powers? Strange."  
  
"Come on Lance, lets get ready." Kitty drags him off  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What's that?" Mercy jumps at the sound of footsteps behind her. "Who's there?"  
  
"A friend." A girl's voice says and she stops and lets out a sigh. "A few friends."  
  
"I don't know you. So how can you be a friend?"  
  
"Because I know what you're going through. I can't touch others either. I take their life force or their powers." Rouge walks closer.  
  
"Really?" Mercy asked eyeing her.  
  
"Yes." Rouge smiles softly and sadly. "So, we want to help you." The rest walk out.  
  
"Really? Help me. Not hurt me or curse me for the." She swallows her words maybe they didn't know yet. She could tell the rest did but not the girl who had been talking. "Who are you people?"  
  
"I'm Rouge. This is Lance, Kitty, Scott, Jean and Storm. We're some of the X men. "She smiles once again. "Come on." She motions to a jeep behind them. "We can talk at the institute."  
  
Mercy stands up and walks out of the darkness. Mercy had long pretty black hair and sky blue eyes. Her slim body was dressed in skater chick pants and an oversized T that's when to her knees. Her hair was down and reached the ground, and around her neck she wore a spiked choker. On her right arm an armband with the words 'Skater' on it was worn and on her wrist and ankles she had bracelets. She wore a pair of sandals and a pair of sunglasses rested on top her head. She keeps her eyes and head down cast. 


	3. Painful Death

Chapter 3: Painful Death ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~~ "So who's this...girl you wanted us to get to but the X-nerds got first?" Toad asked Gambit.  
  
"The girl, who you could refer to as her name, Mercy. Was a very powerful and advanced mutant. Magneto isn't going to be so please about this though."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get her back." Quicksilver says giving a grin.  
  
(((Computers suck I just lost all of this chapter but for above it was like 3 pages long too...*cries*))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mercy sleeps in her bedroom, the only one in this room because of safety reasons. Quicksilver reaches down to grab her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She mutters to him.  
  
"Really? Why not?"  
  
"Because, you'll die a painful death."  
  
"Is that a fact?"  
  
"Yeah, don't you watch TV?" Mercy sat up and yawned. "Captain of the basketball team seemed to be in a great deal of pain to me."  
  
"Oh, so that was you?" He snickers. "I guess I'd better watch were I touch then huh?"  
  
"What's that mean?" She narrows her eyes.  
  
"If I don't touch your skin I'll be fine."  
  
"I don't think so dude." She shakes her head. "Touch anything other then my hair alone and you'll be dying a painful death in a few minutes.  
  
"Oh, why are you in this place? They believe humans and us can get along...but you know better right? How did they treat you afterwards?"  
  
"...They won't get along with us. We're to powerful...people fear what they don't know. And they don't know us." She sighs. "So where were you going to take me?"  
  
"To a place that understands that. The brotherhood."  
  
"Fine, I'll try it. If you get me a pizza."  
  
"A pizza?"  
  
"Hey I haven't eaten in like...3 days give me something." She mutters throwing her stuff in a bag and then clipping the CD part of her Walkman to her pj bottoms and the earphones get slung around her neck.  
  
"hehe. Fine we'll find you a pizza."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gambit meats them at the door. "Surprze surprise, you did it. Good job maybe you aren't so useless after all. Welcome chère." He moves aside as she enters.  
  
"Man this place is nasty...haven't you heard of cleaning before? I want to be sure you understand this. If I wanted old pizza I wouldn't be hungry right now so get me a new one." She crosses her arms.  
  
"Pizza chère?" Gambit laughs "Is that all it took to get you here? If I would have known that I would have went." He shakes his head. "What kind do you want?"  
  
"Chess-"  
  
All right, I'll go get it. Show her around, and be careful to warn everyone...what should we call you?"  
  
"My names Mercy." She uncrosses her arms  
  
"Oh..I know...she said I'd die a Painful Death so how about that...Painful Death?"  
  
Gambit nods. "Sounds Suitable."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Living room, bathroom, toads room, blobs room, my room, visit anytime you want...after you control the whole death thing...and this is boom booms old room, or Mystics old room I should say...still not fixed up. This is Lances old room. Since he isn't coming back you can stay in here. Scarlet witches room is next to this...she wont be back anytime soon."  
  
"So where's those two other girls you talked about?"  
  
"They aren't coming back either." He opens her door. "Here you go."  
  
"This place is so nasty...boys." She sticks her tongue out and makes a nasty face.  
  
"yeah.. Wake up calls at when ever. And Gambit will be back before long with your pizza." He smiles and she rolls her eyes.  
  
"What she's here already?" toad asked jumping into her room and siting on the bed. Mercy crosses her arms.  
  
"What do you think you're doing on my bed?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. "And haven't you heard of knocking first?!?" 


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4: The truth  
  
~*~*********************~*~  
  
"Sorry, my lovely new friend, I'll try to remember tat from now on. I swear on it."  
  
"Yeah, be sure to do that Toad." Pietro snikers. "This is Mercy, or as Gambit and I decided to call her, Painful Death." He holds his arm around her shoulders only not touching them or another part of her in the least. "I think I should warn you the name fits her and if you touch her, where's she's clothed or not, you'll find out why we decided on that name."  
  
"Whatever. God this place is such a mess doesn't anyone know how to clean now days?"  
  
"Huh? Who's this?" Blob asks walking in. He squeezes into the room.  
  
"Dose no one know how to knock before entering a room." Mercy asked narrowing her eyes at them. "I'm Mercy."  
  
"Painful Death." Toad says with a smile "So why is it they named you that?"  
  
"Alright. Im questionphobic! And peoplephobic too." She moves and sits down on the bed. "They called be that because if you touch me you'll die a very painful death."  
  
"How?" Blob asks siting down. Mercy catches herself before she falls on top of him when the bed tilts under his weight.  
  
"Ah! Don't you get the point of saying not to touch me, if I wouldn't have stopped then you'd be I some serious pain by now. I'm poison. If you touch me then you get poisoned. It goes in through the pours of the skin, into the blood system stopping at the major organs and devouring them. Then it eats through the rest of your flesh and you turn into nothing. And they can do nothing to cure you from this." She frowns and moves off the bed sitting on the floor. She hugs her knees. "Were's is my pizza?"  
  
"Is that all you can do?" Pietro ask giving her a wired look.  
  
"No..."She mutters. "I can steal others powers, or life force."  
  
"Rouge." Blob says with a nod.  
  
"I also have the powers to control objects and minds, shake the ground, and some other freaky stuff...I haven't used more then once...yeah, the power Rouge has."  
  
"Hum...cool. So if you can't touch people without killing them how do you steal their powers?" Toad asked.  
  
"I.. haven't had this power for very long. I learned to control the others...given sometimes the ground dose shake when I'm really mad." She laughs slightly. "But I can't help that."  
  
"Chère, pizza's here." Gambit calls walking into the room. He clears off the small table inside the room with a free arm and lays the pizza box down. Mercy jumps up.  
  
"Great, perfect timing!" She throws open the box top and grabs a slice taking a bite out of the end." Oww...hot!" She takes another bit and looks around at the people staring at her. "W-What?"  
  
"Can we..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's gone? The brotherhood stole her.. Is that what your saying?" Rouge asked as the professor explain what had happened the night before.  
  
"No, she wasn't stolen. She left on her own will. Which is not a good thing. I believe that it is to risky to fight her."  
  
"So what are you saying? We should just forget it and run whenever they come around?!" Scott asked in rage.  
  
"For now...yes." 


	5. Moving In

Chapter 5: Moving in  
  
~~*************~~~  
  
"So here do we go to school?" Mercy asked lying on her bed on her stomach as the guys sat around on the floor all going through the guy who was in here before her stuff.  
  
"No." Toad answered with a laugh (((Hey All I've seen up to is the one after the x-men are allowed back but the brotherhood guys weren't.))  
  
"Come now chère, I'm sure you can find something to occupy yourself with." Gambit said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sure I wont like it either." She returned his smile all the same finding his eyes hard to stay upset with.  
  
"Ah, chère, I'm sure anyone would be willing to suffer such a fate as death for the feel of your skin." he winks and walks off.  
  
"Gezz...could he come on any stronger?" Pietro asked crossing his arms and snarling his nose. To have a female in the house that your not related to and isn't way older then you or way to annoying was nice...he sort of liked the girl.. And he did agree with Gambit on that one."...But, he is right." He walked off also. Mercy crossed her arms. "I swear people are so rude, you don't say something like that then walk off." She moves over and sits on the couch."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SO HELP ME IF ANYONE(!!!) SO MUCH AS DROPS A CRUM AND DOSEN'T CLEAN IT UP.... LETS JUST SAY YOU'LL RELIZE WHY I'M CALLED P.A.I.N.F.U.L.L....D.E.A.T.H. UNDERSTAND?!" Mercy gives evil looks to the boys who she had made sit down in the spotless living room. "You'll wish for the pits in hell rather then face my wrath. Get me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. The place looks great." Pietro says holding out his arms for protection. Toad along with Blob all nod quickly and back off at her glaze.  
  
Mercy smiled brightly. "Good. I also when shopping and got some...none old food." She turns and takes a step then turns back." Anyone know how to cook?"  
  
They all shook their heads no.  
  
"Alright...I'll cook. What do you want?"  
  
"Hamburgers, French fries, potato-"He heard the taping of her bare foot on the floor and stopped. "Uh...just the first two things I said." Pietro laughed while rubbing his neck.  
  
"While Chère, it's so nice of you to offer your cooking to us." Gambit smiled and shuffled his cards. "I do believe you're starting to take a shining to us." He looked around. "Well I'll be there is actually a house here .I thought it was just dirty pilled up all fancy like."  
  
"Alright on occasion honey." Mercy said with a half mean half-amused look on her face. "Are you telling me I have to cook for you two?"  
  
"Why Chère I didn't know we were picking out nicknames already. "He walked towards her running a hand a few inches away from her face like he would if he was touching her for real.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." Mercy said rolling her eyes and turning to go to the kitchen. She fixed their food and sat it on the table." Come get it boys." The grabbed a plate and their food and went to leave. "Were do you think you're going?" "Uh...to eat."  
  
"Um hum...SIT DOWN!" The all scurry to a seat but for Gambit who had already been seated and was awaiting Mercy to sit before he ate.  
  
"Good...IF YOU EAT YOU EAT AT THE TABLE! Alright?" She smiled and tilted her head to the side. They nodded and began to eat.  
  
Mercy rolled up her sleeves and rolled her shoulders and neck after eating and standing up.  
  
"Tense Chère?" Gambit asked walking over to her. He leaned down so his breath was on her neck.  
  
As a matter of fact...yes I am." She frowned. "Please don't do that."  
  
"And why not Chère?"  
  
"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to honey?"  
  
"Ah...I wanted to hear it from your lips. Why do you call me Casion Honey?"  
  
"Why do you call me chère?"  
  
"Um...so as long as I call you chère, chère you'll call me Cajun Honey?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright chère. Then I shawl never stop calling you chère." He smiled and walked up the steps. "I noticed that Mystics old room is rebuilt did you move in there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I have a free room."  
  
"WHAT?" Pietro asked running to block his path.  
  
"Yes, I'm moving in to this place. Magneto wished me to watch out for chère over here and try and help her with her problem." He moved Pietro's arm off the railing and walked up to Mercy's old room.  
  
"Calm down Pietro...he isn't so bad." Mercy smiled and followed she stopped at the top of the stairs. "Night boys...remember mess it up clean it up or find out why the name suits me...alright." She didn't wait for an answer but walked up to her room she opened the door and left the lights off begging to strip.  
  
"Chère, are you always so open?" 


	6. White Rose Petals

Chapter 6: White Rose Petals  
  
~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah!"She screamed as her eyes focused on the figure laying on her bed, shuffiling cards."WhatthehellareyoudoinginhereRemy!?!"  
  
"Calm down my chère."He stands up and walks over to her. Mercy crosses her arms over her chest to cover herself."G-get out of here now...please."She moved back and he moved forward this continued till she was up agionst a wall.  
  
"Chère why do you tremble so?"He rubed a hand over where her bare shoulder would b a centemeter above it.  
  
"Y-you shouldn't be in here...leave."She moved over and he placed a arm on each side of her.  
  
"Oh, chère, your hurting my feelings."  
  
"I'll hurt more then your feelings in a minute Remy."  
  
"But chère, i thought we agreed I would call you 'chère' and you would call me your Cajun honey."  
  
"Things change..."  
  
"Dont let this upset you chère...just a little test."He moved away from her leaving her there alone.Mercy feelt her heart.Thankfull she had worn her strapless bra so he seen nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~  
  
Mercy refused to look up at him during breakfast and the morning.At noon she had no choice."Today, chère, you have your first lesson."  
  
"Your going to teach me?"Mercy asked and hide her mouth with a hand giving a lady like laugh."Im sorry...thats just so funny."  
  
"Ah, but Magneto belives your problem lies in you're heart and head.You belive that you will kill and so do.Do you wish to harm me my little southern belle?"He moved over to her and reached a hand out to touch her cheek.  
  
"After last night...I have some feelings of doing just that."She moves her head away from his hand.  
  
"Oh, chère, don't be like that.I asked you not to be upset.Besides do you not wish to be touched my another?"He watched her ponder this a moment then frown  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Fine in your mind that power and well it to do as you say.Either kill me when I touch you or...not."He gives her a minute to he feels like she has it then takes a breath."Chère..here I go."He softly rubed a hand over her cheek.then backs off."Mercy winces and holds her head.A huge headach coming on to her all of a sudden.It didn't feel like bafore...she hadn't poisioned him."Wee, chère, I must say I was very scared there for a moment.Thats all for today, rest and tomarrow we will work more."He smiles as she lays down on the couch and walks out of the house.He had a higher person to speak with, Magneto. He rubed his fingers togeather.Her skin was so soft, like white rose petels."Come on Remy , get ahold of yourself.This is not the first women you have touched in such away."He shook his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Brotherhood House ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!?"Pietro asked goiing wide eyed."That son-of-a- Im so telling Magneto this!"  
  
"Pietro...stop it."mercy held her head."Don't...and don't sweat it either."She got up making her way back to her room."I shouldn't have told you..."  
  
"He can't just do that, its not right."  
  
"Its fine...trust me.I'll be fine.He wont do it agion...he promised." She lied on the last part but anything to get him off the subject and her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((A/N:I know im moving fast but it'll only be more boaring if I explane thier whole day.))  
  
" Ready my Chère?" Ganbit asked as he leaned forward.Her eyes were shut as she consintrated.She noded slightly. Gambit leaned his head sideways and gently kissed her on the lips.Mercys eyes shot open and she pushed him off her.he sat up on the floor."Why Chère, I would never have dreamed you'd be so strong."He smiled his best smile at her and watched her eyes narrow."Com come I'm not that bad of a kisser am I?" Mercy only blushed slightly at this and stode up walking away.  
  
"Chère, were do you go to?The lesson is not over."  
  
Mercy turned around to face him looking confused."What?"  
  
"You still have 25 minutes today.So you will stay?"Gambit gave a smile.  
  
"If you promise to be good and never do that agion...without my permission."  
  
"Fine, Remy, promises to be a good boy if Mercy will stay and finnish her lessons."He gave another hansome smile and Mercy nods"Good.Your turn to do the touching."He holds out his arm."Touch me, while not wanting to kill me that is."  
  
Mercy dose so and finds it easyer since she was now relaxed seeing as how he had given her his word.She laughed and huged him."Ah!It didn't kill you."Gambit laughed and noded.  
  
"Im thankfull Chère."He huged her back and laughted slightly."You still have more lessions and have to learn to controll it so you can klill if you wish..or need to..." 


	7. Dreams And Love

Chapter 7: Dreams and love  
  
~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~  
  
~}Dream{~  
  
Mercy holds on to Gambit as they drift in a black ocean.She crys and he comferts her calling her Chere once more as he always dose.  
  
"Chere...do not cry.All will be better soon.You will see.We will be fine and nothing will tear us apart.Chere, come now stop your sweet tears and save them for happy moments.Come my little southern belle..."  
  
"But it will never be as you say my Cajun honey...it can't be that way."  
  
~}End{~  
  
Mercy wakes up and groans as she looks at the clock.5:30 am.Why was her alarm clock goiing off?Wait when did she get a alarm clock?There was a knock at the door "Chere, are you awake in there?Chere?"  
  
"Um I'm up Cajun Honey..."She yawned and stode up going to the door and opening it."Why am I up so early?"  
  
"Because Chere, we are going to school today.I have spoken with the princible and so has Maneto.They have agreed to give us a chance to."He gave his smile and grabed her hand, Mercy had caught on and controlled her power before he touched her.He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it."Chere, Im so glad you are calling me by my pet name once more."He let her hand drop walking down the steeps.Mercy sighed and grabed her towel and walked into the bathroom to get a shower first.She finnished her shower and turned to get out.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!"She screamed and covered herself with a towel."GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE PIETRO!!"She reached down and slung a bottle of shampoo at him.  
  
"Uh..."He stod there looking at her with a out there stare.Yeah he had seen her.  
  
"UHHHHH!!!!"She held the towel shut and stormed out of the bathroom past Blob and Toad and into her room.She slamed the door shut and screamed once agion.She tied the towel and held her head.It hurt.It hurt really bad.*Why dose it hurt?*  
  
"Chere...are you ok?I heard you screaming."Gambit turned to knob to the door and walked in.He looked at her consirned and placed a hand on her shoulder."Chere?"  
  
"My head hurts."She felt the ground wobbls under her and feel to her knees.Gambit held her up and she could see his lips moving yet she couldn't hear him speaking.She pased out.  
  
~~~~~~~ 2 days later ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chere..."Gambit asked stroken her cheek."Chere?Are you alright?I seen youre eyes open not even a minute ago."He moved to sit my herside.  
  
"Cajun...Honey?"She asked and sat up.She had diffrent clothes on...hich wasn't as comferting knowing everyone was guys in the house, and Magneto only had men around him.  
  
"Chere, you had us scared there for a few.You've been calling out for people for the past two days."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well..."He smiled widly."Me, Pietro, someone named David, and someone named Ladolia...even Toad and Blob."  
  
"Oh I must have been out of it to be calling for...you."She yawned and sat up more.  
  
"Ahh, Chere, why do you insiste on hurting my feelings?"He pouted somewhat his demoneyes smiling though.  
  
"Yeah yeah...what time is it?"  
  
"2 am on wensday morning."  
  
"Can I go to school today."  
  
"Thats up to you...you have class with all of us.Sometime or another since they weren't sure were to place me and since we do have mixed grade classes.So we saved you seats."  
  
"Alright..Is anyone eles up?"  
  
"No...I sent them off to bed.Pietro refused to sleep for the past few nights."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I belive he has a crush on you."Ramy smiled slighly and runing a hand down her chee agion."But then, so do ay."He turned and walked out of the door.  
  
~~~~~~~ 2nd mod ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chere."Remy called out over the room when she entered.She looked up after telling the teacher who she was and also that she was a mutan.She walked over to a empty seat and sits down.She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her desk."Chere, s there somethin'a matter?"  
  
"No...just, seen some old...friends."Mercy said looking at the door way as Rouge and Jean walked in.  
  
"Oh, come Chere they aren't going to mess with you...I'll see to tat."  
  
~~~~~~~ Lunch ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Mercy, baby, over here!"pietro calle waving his hand as fast as he could without cauing a tornado or something.Mercy smiled slightly and walked over.She sat the tray down on the luch table and sat down.Pietro at her right and an empty seat to her left.Remy walked in and sat beside he.Shuffiling his cards over and over agion.The two boys stares at each other.Each growling slightly.Mercy stod up and pourd half her water on Pietro and the rest on Remy.  
  
"Cool off boy'z."She left her food and walked outside. 


	8. Rivals

Chapter 8: Rivals  
  
~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~  
  
"i can't belive they like let them back into school...they are so like going to tear the place apart."kitty pouted while geting into Jeans SUV.  
  
"Come vn Kitty, they haven't caused to trouble so var."((Im trying the accents.)) Nightcrawler said with a smile while hiting the button on his image producer.  
  
"Maybe your right..."Kitty sighed and they left as Rouge shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~ School ~~~~~~~~~  
  
A group of girls laugh at Rouge as she trys opening her locker."Like, she has, like, no fashion since."They laugh at the girls comment.  
  
"Yeah, for real, the girl is so outthere."agion they laugh.  
  
Mercy walks oveer to them."Hey, leave her alone or deal with me you stupid preepy-"Remy stoped her placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"At,at,at Chere.No name calling."Remy moves her off and winks at the group of girls.The laugh and walk off waving to him.  
  
"Flirt much Gambit?"She scowlded him crossing her arms over her stomach.Her eyes narrow and lips in a slight pout.  
  
"Oh, Chere, you know your the only one I see..."He leans down to kiss her but she laughs and stulks off a few steps before she felt him grab her arm.  
  
"Since when have I been the only 'Chere' in your eyes?"She strugled for him to let her go but it dosen't work."Gam-" "Chere, what happened to my nickname?"he asked with a slightly sadened face.  
  
"Go ask one of those girls to call you it."She turned her face from his and spoted Pietro.He was talking to ToadHe turned and seen them so he ran over.  
  
"HEY!let her go, Gambit, I dont think she likes it.I thought you were a gentalmen."  
  
"Well hello there Quicksilver, I belive I am being gentle...am I not chere?"He pulled her back to face him.  
  
"Let me go."Mercy said softly.  
  
"Oh, Chere, you hurt me."Remy let go of her and placed his right hand over his heart."On my heart I swear chere, you are the only one."  
  
"Oh please that is so lae."Pietro rolls his eyes "Come on Mercy, class starts soon.I'll walk you to first...."He held out a arm to her and she took it looking back at Remy as Pietro walked off with her.Remy winked and gave a slight nod of the head as if to say it was alright for her to walk with Pietro 


End file.
